As One
by Lady Conqueror
Summary: Post "Singularity" Reed/T'Pol 'shippy ficlet


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, I just toy with them. 

**Rating: **PG 

**Spoilers: **Singularity 

**Summary: **Post "Singularity" Reed/T'Pol 'shippy ficlet. 

**Dedicated To: **KB24 - that makes 4 :-)****

****

**Authors Note: **This was written up very quickly in a fit of inspiration, so if it sucks that's why. For those of you wondering - "what the hell is she doing writing a new fic when she hasn't finished the last one" (prolly about two of you) - there is a bigger author's note at the end of this story to explain. 

**As One**

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was working at his station in the armoury. Or trying to work, more precisely. His mind refused to stay on the task he'd assigned it and kept drifting back over the last couple of days. His behaviour had been _unacceptable_. The fact that it occurred as a result of radiation from a black hole didn't really make much of a difference to Malcolm. He'd gotten into a fight with not one, but _two_, senior officers. _A Court Martial_, that's what he should be facing. The sound of the armoury doors opening dragged him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Sub-commander T'Pol entering. She stopped a few meters out from him, 

"V, three, four, seven, nine, six." 

"What?" Malcolm frowned in confusion. The Sub-commander normally made sense, _but then again this had hardly been a normal few days._

__

"My security code." 

"Oh." Malcolm shook his head. He'd forgotten all about that. "That won't be necessary anymore. The Captain may have approved the tactical alert, but I doubt he'd like the rest of my ideas. Some of them were a little over the top," he begrudgingly admitted. 

"Indeed," T'Pol agreed inclining her head towards his side indicating where his phase pistol had been sitting not so long ago. 

"Yes, well." Malcolm cleared his throat. He barely felt comfortable thinking about what happened to himself, let alone talking to the Sub-commander about it. A change in topic was needed. "What can I do for you Sub-commander?" 

If T'Pol noticed his discomfort she didn't show it. She held out a padd. As Malcolm reached out and took it, she explained, 

"It contains some suggestions for a, _less grating_, alarm signal."  


Malcolm was surprised that T'Pol had taken the time to compile a list. _Still, it was kind of sweet_, Malcolm thought. 

"Thank you. I'll look it over immediately." 

"That would be appreciated," T'Pol answered. "Good evening, Lieutenant." 

"Good night." Malcolm murmured. As he watched T'Pol walk back towards the armoury door his eyes couldn't help but wander over her shapely form. _Such a nice bum_. 

"Is something wrong Lieutenant?" 

"Huh?" Malcolm snapped out of his reverie at T'Pol's words. 

"You were staring at me." T'Pol looked down at herself as if checking for the problem._ Damn. Busted, _Malcolm winced. He needed an excuse, fast. 

"I wasn't staring. My mind was just wandering I guess. I don't seem to be able to keep it on track tonight." _It was partly true._

"Perhaps you should go and see Doctor Phlox," T'Pol suggested. Malcolm held in the sigh of relief. _She seems to have bought it_. 

"I saw him earlier. He said I was fine." 

"The Doctor was very busy earlier. He would have the time to give you a more thorough examination now." 

"Thanks but really, I don't think it's necessary." 

"As you wish. However, it would be unfortunate if something was wrong and you failed to have it looked at. Good evening," and with that she was gone. Malcolm couldn't stop staring wide-eyed at the door. Something about the way she'd said 'unfortunate' had made Malcolm think she meant she'd find it personally so. _Don't be daft, _ he berated himself, _she just meant it in relation to your duty._ _Still, what if she hadn't, _another voice in his head spoke up. Before Malcolm knew what he was doing, he'd jumped out of his chair and dashed out of the armoury in pursuit of T'Pol. He caught up with her just outside the turbolift doors. 

"Lieutenant?" T'Pol questioned. 

"What did you mean earlier when you said it would be unfortunate if something were wrong with me?" 

"Enterprise needs it's armoury officer." 

"Oh." Well, that was that then. Obviously nothing personal at all. _Congratulations on making an idiot out of yourself Malcolm, _his mind chided. 

"Lieutenant?" T'Pol prodded for more information. 

"Sorry. I thought you might have meant something else for a minute there." 

"Something else?" 

"It doesn't matter." A quick exit was definitely in order in Malcolm's estimation. "See you on the bridge tomorrow," he mumbled and then started hurrying back down the corridor towards the armoury. 

"Lieutenant." T'Pol's voice called out halting him in his tracks. Malcolm turned around to face the Sub-commander. Once she saw that she had his attention she continued on, "If you meant that you thought I would find your illness _personally_ unfortunate, then yes. I would." 

"You would?" Malcolm could hardly believe his ears. 

"That is what I just said, Lieutenant." 

"Yes, of course, it's just..." Malcolm quickly re-closed the gap between them. "I never thought you'd consider me in that way." 

"You are a competent and armoury officer. You also seem to be more _stable _than certain other crew members." 

"Well I don't know about _more stable_. More _closed off_ would probably be a better term." Malcolm didn't really know why he'd confessed to that. He could hardly believe he was having this conversation at all. 

T'Pol inclined her head in understanding, "I have some experience in that area myself." 

"Maybe we could work on that together." Malcolm suggested. He was so nervous his voice stuttered a little and was barely above a whisper. 

"Perhaps we could." T'Pol agreed. 

And this was it. A defining moment for their relationship was upon them. Malcolm took a huge breath and decided to take the plunge. He reached out a hand to cup T'Pol's face and when she didn't draw away from his touch he leaned in closer. The kiss was brief and gentle, a bare brushing of lips together, as if they both realised that any more at that time would have ruined the moment. Still, as Malcolm drew away again, he found it difficult to breathe. T'Pol, naturally, looked as if nothing of consequence had just happened. The unsurety returned in Malcolm as he looked at her, 

"Did..." Before he could say anymore though, T'Pol brought a finger up to his lips to stop him. 

"It was very pleasant." 

Malcolm let a smile escape as T'Pol removed her finger. "It was indeed," he agreed. 

T'Pol glanced around, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation at a later date." 

At T'Pol's statement, Malcolm suddenly realised they'd had their entire conversation in a public corridor. _Anybody could have come upon them and seen them kissing. The Captain could have._ He glanced around the corridor, but it appeared as empty as when their conversation had started. 

"A later date sounds fine," He agreed quickly, still glancing up and down the corridor for any signs of life. 

T'Pol pressed the button that would call the turbolift. It arrived after a few seconds and she stepped inside. As she pressed the button to re-close the turbolift doors she said, 

"Good evening, Lieutenant." 

Malcolm stared at the turbolift doors as the lift itself whisked T'Pol off to whatever destination she'd asked. _The bridge? Her quarters? _Malcolm didn't know, but he had the feeling that their later discussion would be very interesting indeed, wherever it was held. It was a discussion he was very much looking forward too. 

**************************** THE END ************************************* 

**Authors Note About High Risk**

All I can say is sorry about the wait. Real life, then Christmas (which as we all know is separate from real life) got in the way and refused to give me the energy to write. As you can see I am back at the writing wheel again, and the next two chapters should be along soon. Hang in there, it's coming. 


End file.
